How It End
by orangesky27
Summary: Dalam pertarungannya di Lembah Akhir, Naruto dan Sasuke ditemani oleh beberapa audiens yang memperkirakan hasil pertarungan keduanya. Di saat bersamaan, Sasuke telah membuat keputusannya sendiri. SasuFemNaru. FemNaru. Drabble. #DrabbleFI2019


**Disclaimer : **I do not own Naruto

**Warning : **SasuFemNaru, semi-canon.

**Rating : **Teens

**Genre : **Hurt and Comfort, General, Romance

**ooOoo**

Ledakan super besar itu terdengar, diikuti oleh cahaya menyilaukan yang menusuk mata. Aliran air sungai dan juga air terjun meluap meninggalkan dasarnya. Patung besar dua sosok legendaris hancur oleh sapuan angin dan air. Suara petir bergema di sepenjuru lembah. Tak lama setelahnya, terdapat dua titik yang jatuh dari udara. Titik pertama dilapisi oleh warna keunguan sedangkan titik yang lain dilapisi warna jingga.

Suara gedebuk yang cukup keras mengiringi kejatuhan mereka. Keduanya terengah, kehabisan tenaga, sebelum kembali bangkit dan meneruskan pertarungan.

Di atas sana tujuh orang pria transparan tengah melayang selagi menyaksikan pertarungan itu. Dua dari mereka sedang bersila di udara dengan mulut sibuk menyesap kopi sementara lima yang lainnya memandang pertarungan tersebut dengan lekat.

"Mereka akan gagal," ungkap sosok yang adalah Madara. Ia membuang cangkir kopinya yang sudah kosong. "Sia-sia saja. Kami, Uchiha, selalu bernasib buruk."

Lelaki berambut hitam ikal yang berdiri di sampingnya berdeham, "Andai saja Anda tidak memulainya..."

"Menurutmu aku tahu anak sialan Rikudō Sennin merasukiku? Kau saja yang beruntung karena tidak mendapatkan reinkarnasi, Bocah," ujar Madara jengkel. "Kau sama-sama tidak beruntung sepertiku karena harus mati bunuh diri."

Hashirama menepuk pundak temannya.

"Penebusan dosamu akan segera dilaksanakan. Santailah sedikit. Tinggikan juga optimismemu. Sasuke dan Naruto mungkin lebih beruntung dari kita."

Di bawah sana, mereka berdua masih beradu hantam. Ikat rambut Naruto dan ikat kepalanya sudah terlepas. Naruto mengeluarkan Rasengan serta hendak menghantamkannya pada Sasuke ketika ia tersandung kakinya sendiri.

Madara tertawa.

"Oh, lihat! Sangat payah! Gadis kecil itu sempat membual padaku bahwa mereka akan bekerja sama untuk membunuhku. Tapi, lihat mereka! Kepayahan semacam itu," ujarnya diikuti dengan dengusan. "Sasuke sudah jatuh terlalu dalam. Dia akan menyusul para pendahulunya."

"Tidak sepenuhnya..." gumam Obito. Ia melipat kedua tangannya sebelum mengerling pada sosok berambut panjang yang dikucir. "Apa yang kau lihat, Itachi?"

Itachi terdiam. Matanya mendarat pada dua lelaki paruh baya yang berdiri melayang di depan sana. Ekspresi keduanya sama-sama kaku dengan sorot mata terpatri pada dua sosok yang sedang bertarung--seolah terdapat ketegangan tak kasat mata di sana.

Itachi terlalu lama memperhatikan hingga ia tidak segera menangkap kerlingan mata Shisui.

"Lihat," bisik sepupunya. "Pasang telingamu baik-baik, 'tachi."

Meskipun berbisik-bisik, Shisui adalah Shisui. Ia masih terdengar keras sehingga membuat kelima orang lainnya ikut menajamkan pandangan dan mendengarkan dengan seksama.

Sasuke sedang berteriak pada Naruto.

"Kenapa kau sangat terpaku padaku?!"

Naruto menyeka darah yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. "Kau temanku," ujarnya rendah. Ekspresinya terlihat lelah, ia menghindari tendangan Sasuke dari atas sana. Pakaiannya basah kuyup dan tenaganya sudah cukup terkuras meski masih mampu bergerak. "Berhenti menanyakannya, _damn_ _it_!"

Sasuke yang tadi jatuh berlutut pun bangkit berdiri dengan langkah goyah. Ia menghampiri perempuan itu guna kembali melayangkan tendangan. Berbeda dari tadi, tenaga Sasuke lebih kuat setelah menyerap chakra Naruto. Tendangan itu mengenai perutnya dan mengirim sang Uzumaki hingga ke seberang lembah.

Naruto jatuh terkapar di punggungnya. Ia hendak bangkit ketika Sasuke sudah lebih dulu mengunci pergerakannya dengan duduk tepat di perut Naruto. Menarik kerah pakaian Naruto selagi menunduk, mata oniksnya berkilat marah.

"Berhenti bermain-main," ujarnya selagi menahan kepala tangan di sisi tubuhnya. Napasnya terengah. "Seorang _teman_ takkan berbuat sejauh ini. Apakah jika orang lain berada dalam posisiku kau akan tetap melakukannya? Jika orang itu adalah Lee atau Kiba? Kau yakin dengan perkataanmu, Naruto?"

Naruto menggertakkan gigi. Ia kemudian memukul rahang Sasuke sehingga posisi mereka berbalik. Perasaannya amat campur aduk. Dari marah, kecewa, bingung, dan bahkan sedih. Ia menarik kerah pakaian Sasuke. Kerongkongannya tersekat. Kedua matanya terasa panas.

"Jawabanku takkan mengubah pendirianmu bukan? Kau akan tetap merusak dirimu sendiri! Mengorbankan diri dan melakukan semua omong kosong itu tanpa peduli bahwa sikapmu yang begitu telah membuatku ikut menderita! Kau tidak pernah peduli dan jawabanku tidak akan--"

Di atas sana, Shisui dan Obito bersiul. Mereka mengulurkan telapak tangannya pada Itachi, seketika membuat alis lelaki itu berkedut. Untuk Madara dan Hashirama, mereka tersedak salivanya sendiri. Minato berdeham keras sementara Fugaku mengalihkan pandangan selagi menghembuskan napas panjang.

"Seharusnya kau perempuan, Hashirama. Dengan begitu mungkin kutukan kebencianku akan hilang," gumam Madara selagi bangkit berdiri. Ia memandang langit dengan muram. "Aku harus segera pergi."

Hashirama menggumamkan sesuatu tentang Madara yang terlalu banyak omong sebelum mengikutinya. Di sisi lain, Minato tampak menahan keinginan untuk melenyapkan diri saat itu juga--sama seperti Fugaku sendiri.

"Dia sudah melukai putriku dan berani-berani menciumnya," ungkap Minato jengkel. Ia menoleh pada mantan kepala klan Uchiha. "Kita tidak akan mengatakannya pada Kushina."

"Dan juga Mikoto," timpal pria itu. Ia mengangguk seraya melayang mengikuti para pendahulunya. "Mereka berdua akan sangat berisik di atas sana setelah mendengar ini."

Kepergian dua pria itu meninggalkan dua orang Uchiha yang tersenyum puas dan seorang Uchiha yang masih mempertahankan ekspresi datarnya.

Itachi mengeluarkan alat tukar yang cukup bernilai di dunia setelah mati itu.

"Apa yang membuat kalian berhasil menebaknya?"

Shisui menyeringai. "Mikoto-obāsan dan Kushina-san telah berharap besar. Harapan seorang ibu cenderung dikabulkan."

Obito sendiri hanya mengedikkan bahu.

"Sasuke sering memimpikan Naruto. Aku tahu betul semua indikasi itu." Tangannya menerima bayaran atas taruhan itu. Ia kemudian memainkan kucir rambut Itachi. "Observasimu menumpul, Itachi. Itulah mengapa kau tak mampu mengetahui identitasku dulu. _Ja_."

Obito hilang dalam pusaran udara, meninggalkan Shisui dan Itachi.

"Kau terlalu mengkhawatirkannya," ujar Shisui dengan sisa tawa yang masih mengiringi suaranya. Ia kemudian mengajak Itachi pergi. "Sasuke kini akan baik-baik saja."

Jauh di bawah sama, dua sosok itu tengah berbaring bersisian. Matanya terpatri pada cakrawala. Naruto menutupkan lengan pada matanya.

"Berengsek," gumam perempuan itu. "Sakura akan membunuhku."

Di sampingnya, Sasuke hanya tergelak ringan. Ia mengamati udara di atas sana. Melihat sesuatu yang familiar yang seakan baru saja menghilang. Tapi, entahlah. Segalanya sudah baik-baik saja sekarang.

Perkataan Itachi terngiang dalam kepalanya dan kini Sasuke telah memutuskan berhenti untuk membohongi dirinya sendiri. Semua keinginan untuk memutuskan ikatan yang ia miliki adalah omong kosong. Jauh di dalam dirinya, ia sangat ingin mempertahankan. Seperti sekarang ini.

Hilangnya kutukan kebencian itu mungkin hanya berupa bonus baginya karena sebenarnya ia tidak pernah membenci Naruto dan ia sudah lama memaafkan Itachi. Sasuke hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu--hanya saja mungkin ia menggunakan cara yang sedikit ... kurang ajar, seperti yang dikatakan Naruto.

Meskipun begitu, yang penting metodenya sangatlah efektif 'kan? ]

**END**

**a/n :**fic ini dibuat dalam rangka event #DrabbleFI2019

jujur aja aku belum pernah berhasil bikin drabble ataupun one shot jadi hasilnya.. yha sepertinya sangat kurang gregedh:" meski ide ini sudah sering muncul di kepalaku karena liat salah satu fanart SasuNaru sih /plak/

segitu saja. terima kasih yang mau mampir dan baca!


End file.
